international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Kaito Hisakawa
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Kaito Hisakawa (In Anglicized format) Hisakawa Kaito (In Japanese format) 久川 海斗 (In Japanese) Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) A small wizarding community on Hachijō-kojima (八丈小島) in Japan Birth date: Character date of birth ' ''March 22 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Noriko Hisakawa née Hoshi, Spagyric Father: Name, Ichirou Hisakawa, Muggle Businessman Siblings: Yuki Hisakawa, Student; Miku Hisakawa, Student; Minoru Hisakawa, Student Other important figures: Maternal grandparents, his friend Rikuto, and Takashi and Ryuu History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) On a rainy day in mid March, just past noon (1:04 pm) Kaito was born to perhaps the best of both worlds. His mother, Noriko Hoshi was from a powerful, old wizarding family, and his father, Ichirou Hisakawa, was a successful muggle businessman. Kaito was the eldest of 4 children. His sisters Yuki and Miku were born next, and then his little brother Minoru. The 4 of them were raised in a transitive lifestyle, sometimes living in an apartment in the heart to Tokyo with both their parents, and other times, when their dad was to busy with work to have much time for them, in a small wizarding community on Hachijō-kojima with their mother and maternal grandparents. Since they lived in 2 places, they couldn't attend steady muggle school, and were home-schooled. They learned history, reading and writing, arithmetic, English, and little mini-lessons from their mother and father about magic and business respectively. Before too long they were sent off to Mahoutokoro. And for years it was great. But in 2011 when the tsunami hit, Ichirou began looking at international schooling options, and quickly chose IAM. He said they needed to keep them away from the radiation, and insisted international schooling would good for them. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Patience, Thoroughness, Self-Sustained Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Indecisiveness, Wants Approval Too Much, Detached From The World Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Kaito has always kept to himself, perhaps to try to avoid his parents exceptions. He can be borderline friendly when he wants to be. But he rarely wants to be, he doesn't need other people, he's happy alone. He likes — or rather, craves and needs — time and space alone, so he can breath and think. Kaito goes of by himself when he's sad or angry, and also when he's happy. But to a large degree his self-identity comes from what other people say of him. A studious student, he has always done well at school, and part of his self-identity comes from that. And moreover, he hates to let people down, but wished he didn't, and ''could let people down and do what he wants, without feeling bad about it.'' Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) While Kaito is not short, he is on the shorter side. His eyes are a dark, dark brown. He doesn't care about his appearance, and wears simple clothes most of the time, with a few exceptions. Student or Graduate: Kaito is a student at IAM, 9th year, and a once Mahoutokoro student Roleplayed by: Username ''Rabbitty'' Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 14:38, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved